Herisis
by Kitagawa
Summary: Ryoma has been acting very strange for a week now. The regulars and even Tezuka follows him, which leads to a restricted forest and to a well. You have no idea that it was a passage way to an unimaginable world called Herisis.
1. Suspicious

No notes…

Summary: There is no such thing as normal any more…

Disclaimer: I do not own POT

* * *

It was Afternoon Tennis Practice for the Seigaku Tennis members. They were once again running for their lives from the most evil of all evil liquid ooze, Inui's Ice Aozu. They run and run but most couldn't save themselves, only the strongest will survive and they are-

"NYA! I'M NEVER DRINKING THAT! NEVER!" shouted Neko.

"BURNING! ORA BURNING!" shouted Racquet Guy

"OUT OF THE WAY! MAMUSHI!" shouted Baka.

"FSSSHH! BAKA!" shouted Mamushi.

"WAIT FOR ME!" shouted the mother of Seigaku.

"This is fun!" shouted Fuji.

"…" No response coming from Buchou.

"Mada-Mada Dane, Senpai-tachi!" shouted Tennis no Oh-ji-sama.

They were at the edge as they made a turn, and in front of the road was the finish line. Their heartbeat raced as their fear increased. Who will be left to drink Inui's Ice Aozu?

"…Another tie once again," said Inui as he let out a disappointment sigh. It's been two weeks since they've constantly getting ties and he kept on lowering the time limit from 55 seconds to 40 seconds. He thought for sure they wouldn't make it. They just had 40 percent chance to escape from his treacherous-I mean _wonderful_ drink. Oh, what a waste.

The regulars were panting so hard, trying to get more air but were relieved that they did not suffer from the awful drink. "Oi…Inui…no more…of those…drink attacks" said Oishi. The regulars agree, it was just too much that it's like ARE-YOU-TRYING-TO-KILL-ME?! …Yup, that kind.

"Tennis practice is now over for today!" shouted Ryuzaki, the coach of the ever so great Seigaku. She keeps on thinking as how had she ever have so many people in a group that does not accept defeat. She will never know. On the other hand, she has been noticing our little freshman prodigy a little off. She wonders and wonders and then finally gives up and hopefully, it was nothing that relates to Tennis.

After the regulars changed, they all waited outside the changing room. Momo, once again, convinced Eiji, our Neko, to do the honor of treating them to the burger place. Momo turns to Ryoma, "Oi! Echizen! Free food! Let's go!" Then the shocking words came, "No thanks".

Just two words, had hit him dumbstruck; not only Momo but also Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Oishi, Fuji, and even Tezuka. Echizen passed up free food?! Wow…so…original… Inui took notes wildly from the new discovery. He just freaking shrug it off as if it was no big deal! Well, it was to the regulars. Ryoma + "No thanks" ?Mysterious?Suspicious????Non-Echizen-Thing??

"Bye," the freshman said as took off without looking back, not even the free food!

(Inner voice, "DROP THE FREE FOOD TOPIC!". Me, "Alright! Alright!")

There was a moment of intense silence with the regulars when Ryoma left. Momo and Eiji are still stock in shock. Kaidoh, Inui, and Oishi were stunned. Fuji felt the situation was very suspicious that he consciously opened his firing blue eyes. Last but not least, Tezuka, who was surprised. I mean who wouldn't be? Ryoma? Passing the FREE FOOD?

(Inner voice, "I SAID DROP IT!". I drop the burger I hold.)

Shoes…Anyway, the two childish regulars thought up an idea. "Mina, it's to figure out what's wrong with Echizen! Nya!" said Eiji as he was fired up with determination. "That's right! It's been a week since Ryoma has been acting so strange! Just like when he was early at school for the last 3 days!" said Momo as was also fired up with determination.

"Nya! We should follow him!"

"Because all of us including Mamushi"

"FFSSSHH! TEME!" shouted Kaidoh but was ignored.

"Ahem, because we are-"

"SEIGAKU!"

"Hmm, this is interesting, I'd love to join" said Fuji.

"I could collect more data," said Inui as he adjusted his glasses, coolly.

"I'm very worried about him" said Oishi.

"Uhh, I don't know stalking-YES! WE SHOULD GO! WHOEVER IS TROUBLING ECHIZEN WIL DIE IN MY HANDS!" shouted Kawamura as Fuji passed him the racquet.

"FSSHH! I'd like to know as well," said Kaidoh.

"Saa, Tezuka, what do you say?" Fuji asked. Everyone looks at him with evil eyes and sinister smiles. Tezuka, who was out numbered, decided to join the Fiasco, besides he also wanted to know what's with their young pillar of support.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji asks him again. Tezuka nodded.

"Mina, don't let your guard down!"

"HAI!"

* * *

End of Prologue. Will the next chapter show the truth? Please review! 


	2. Strange Well

Please read…

Disclaimer: I don't own POT!

* * *

The regulars hurry to catch up to Ryoma but quietly not to get caught. It's been going smoothly. Momo, Oishi, Tezuka, and Eiji knows where Ryoma lived, they were getting an annoying feeling since Ryoma is going the opposite way of his house. They walk and walk for what seemed like an hour. The regulars were getting tired and Ryoma hasn't lost his composure, not even a bit.

"Nya! Where are you going, OCHIBI!?" shouted Eiji. Oishi and Momo quickly grab Eiji and cover his mouth then pull him back to the bush. Ryoma stopped and looks back. He stares at the bush for a while, as the regulars keep quiet. Ryoma frowns and says to himself, "All the bushes today are really strange" then he continues to walk.

The regulars silently sighed in relief. This was actually the twenty-fifth time they were almost caught today. It's fortunate for them that Ryoma is ignorant. Anyway, they continue to follow Echizen. Soon on, Fuji starts to noticed that they were heading almost the outskirts of town. Inui noticed this as well when he continued writing data. Finally, they were out of the city and saw a tall fence in the way. Ryoma stops in his path and the regulars quickly hide then examine Echizen's actions.

Ryoma was in a stance like in a track team when you start to run. They were curious about what Echizen is about to do. Then all of the sudden, he vaulted to the fence and then he did something so remarkable.

The regulars were like OoO!

Inui blinks three times to be sure he had seen that right that Echizen Ryoma, short kid, had actually jumped over a 20 feet tall fence and landed gracefully without even breaking a sweat. It was superbly illogical. Ryoma then started walking off. When Ryoma was gone the regulars quickly race to the fence. Momo starts climbing and Eiji as well, Tezuka and even Oishi didn't stop them. Everyone started climbing except Fuji and Inui as they read the sign.

"This forest is a restricted area, why on earth would Echizen trespass?" Inui asked as he scribbles more on his notebook. Fuji just had a look that this would be trouble. They both decided to just see for themselves, they then climb over the fence and follow.

They caught up to Echizen as he headed to an open surface and in the middle was a well. Ryoma approaches to it and then did something unexpected. He jumped on the well and fell. The regulars were shock.

"Echizen!" shouted Momo as he ran to the well. He looked down and Ryoma was nowhere to be seen. That was scary. "H-he's gone…" stammered Momo as the regulars gathered up. Eiji then leans over and shouts, "Ochibi!" There was no response from the shadow bottom of the well.

"Oi Eiji, be careful!" said the worried mother, Oishi.

"It's okay, Oishi, see!" said Eiji as he leans over more attempting to call Ryoma's name again but then slip and fell. " AAAH!!"

"EIJI!" shouted Oishi as he jumps and grabs him but then fell as well. Fuji followed, then Kawamura, then Inui who quickly put his notebook away, then Kaidoh, then Momo, and then Tezuka. Tezuka, luckily, didn't jump but was able to grab Momo who grabbed Kaidoh, who grabbed Inui, etc.

"EHHH!! PULL US UP! PULL US UP! SADAKO'S GOING TO GET ME!!" shouted Eiji. (Sadako is the girl from The Ring) Oishi managed to calm Eiji down that this well was a different well. Tezuka was holding on for his teammates' sake. He tries to pull everyone up but he couldn't.

"Ne mina, you all are very heavy" he said. "Well, that's rude" said Oishi. Tezuka kept pulling until then heard a little crack. Tezuka stopped and look down. This was not going to end well. Momo noticed the expression on his captain's face.

"Buchou, is there something wrong?" Momo asked. There was a moment of silence until then Tezuka shouted to them, "Mina, close your eyes!"

"Eh?!"

Then a loud crack was heard, the edge of the well broke causing Tezuka to fall and everyone falls in the deepest darkest bottom of the well.

(If anyone have ever seen The Pokemon Movie 2000, remember the part from the beginning the pokemons fall down to this hole and starts tumbling down and then a song was played called, "Comin' to the Rescue". Well, imagine the regulars tumbling down and the song was heard. I swear it's so awesome.)

"AAAAHH!!"

All the regulars scream of fright and shock as they tumble down, they kept on rolling and rolling and they cannot stop. Kaidoh spotted a rock the size of his hand as he grabbed it, the rock slipped off making Kaidoh tumble again.

"NYA! OW! OISHI! OW!" said Eiji as he kept hitting the ground or kept hitting some rocks. "NYA! OW! HELP ME!"

"Eiji! OW!" shouted Oishi as a rock fall on him. Tezuka, Inui, and Fuji were the only three that were not tumbling instead they are sliding. Amazingly, when Inui was sliding he was as well taking notes.

"HOW CAN YOU-OW! DO THAT?!" shouted Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kawamura, & Kaidoh whom are the people tumbling.

"Hmm, there is a 85 percent chance that at the end of this fall, it won't be good and there's a 35 percent probability we'll survive"

"Hmm, this is sort of fun" said Fuji.

"All of you need to loose weight" said Tezuka, pointing out that the reason the edge of the well broke was because his teammates' massive weight. The regulars just ignored his comment.

"This is a very strange well, there was no water we splash on…" said Inui.

"Oi! OW! Inui-senpai! OW!" shouted Momo.

"What is it, Momo?"

"How can you-Ow! Slide like that?! OW!"

"Well, all you have to do is let the fall take you and just lay flat like you're lying on the ground" said Inui. The ones who are tumbling does so and later on, they were all sliding. No one spoke for a while as they waited for the exit. They wait and wait until the Momo got fed up.

"This is seriously getting annoying!" shouted Momo then all of the sudden there was a bright light and they were not sliding anymore. Momo blink as he felt the air. Everyone blink and just now starting to understand that they were 1,000 feet above the ground. They could die.

"Oh snap" said Momo as they start falling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Then all of the sudden they started hear some sort of a bird yell. They look and saw many very huge birds the size of a lion with FOUR LEGS?! The regulars were like o.O!!

"NYAAAA!! I-IT'S A HUGE BIRD!" shouted Eiji.

"No! IT'S A MONSTER BIRD!" shouted Momo.

"You're both wrong!" said Kawamura, who was still shock.

"They're magical creatures called a Griffon!" shouted Inui. The four griffons flies over to them, the regulars not knowing what the griffons are doing, got ready for whatever's coming. Then all of the sudden, one griffon went below Tezuka and Inui and then both landed on its back. It was shocking at first but now the regulars understand that the griffons are trying to help. Another swoops and caught Momo and Fuji, the other caught Eiji and Kaidoh, and the last caught Kawamura and Kaidoh.

"This is…illogical," said Inui. Everyone was quiet as they enjoy the flight. For a few minutes, the griffons then swoop down heading to a huge lake. Eiji did the smartest (of the opposite) thing he had ever done. He leans over and touches the lake.

"Oi! Eiji-senpai!" said Kaidoh as he tries to pull his hyperactive senpai back.

"Nya! Kaidoh I'm fine! Whoops" said Eiji as he falls in and since Kaidoh was holding on making sure his senpai won't fall, ironically, he fell in along with his reckless senpai. That's the second time our neko tennis player falls.

"Eiji!" Oishi and Fuji shouted the same time, very concerned. "Kaidoh!" Inui shouted with concern for his partner. "Oi Mamushi!" shouted Momo. Kaidoh and Eiji submerged from the lake. "We're fine!" shouted Kaidoh. The others sighed in relief. Kaidoh and Eiji heads to shore while the griffons land to unload their passengers. The regulars say thanks to them as the griffons fly away.

"Eiji! Don't scare us like that!" said Oishi who was so worried. "Nya, gomen Oishi" said Eiji. There was a moment of silence between the regulars and Kawamura decided to break it.

"So…what is this place?" Kawamura asked. Everyone looked around. It was a very huge lake; good for swimming, there's the very green soft grass blown gracefully by the wind, and the sun shining bright.

"Saa, this is a very beautiful place," said Fuji as he smiled. Tezuka just got an instinct feeling as he went up hill. The regulars did not notice their captain leave since they were too busy appreciating the environment. Therefore, Tezuka went up to the hill by himself without anyone notice, not even Fuji. When Tezuka got up, his eyes widened with surprised and his mouth gaped at the scenery. Wow, Tezuka made an expression from his stocic face.

Fuji just now noticed their captain was gone, he look around for him and saw he was on top of the hill. "Oh? Tezuka!" Fuji shouted to get Tezuka's attention but failed. Fuji's smile went down to a pout since he was ignored. He hated being ignored. Oh well, he'll just have to go up to him and tell him that. Quietly, he went over to Tezuka. He's thoughts were to shout or anything that can make the captain surprise. Instead, he stares at the scenery with amazement. Fuji tries to call out the others but somehow he just couldn't.

Kawamura noticed that Fuji and Tezuka weren't here. He looks around and spotted the two up the hill. "Buchou! Fuji!" shouted Kawamura. Now, this got everyone's attention.

They all went up to the hill and see what the pillars of Seigaku were gaping at out there.

Once they got up there, their jaws drop and their eyes wide. They couldn't believe how this place would exist. The scenery they see was beyond their imagination. From East to West was an Ice land, next to that was a red kind of climate that has a huge volcano, next to it was a dark massive forest with three mountains, next to it was huge water fall that stretches far and wide, next to it was just a regular forest, and right behind that was a very huge castle. Another was a very huge cloud on the sky and it was the only cloud that wasn't moving. It was the most tremendous supernatural sight that they have ever seen.

"W-what is this place?" Oishi asked.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. They look behind to find the source of the voice then they saw a tall looking elf female. She looks like from the Middle Ages like one of those robin hoods since she has a bow and arrows carrying on her back, she must be an archer. She has long black hair in a ponytail and she has deep green eyes that shine when the sunlight collides.

"Nya, she's pretty" Eiji whispered to Momo. Momo slightly nodded. She looks at them as if they were intruders. She asks them a question.

"Are you all one of the Earth's sons?" she asked. The regulars blink in confusion. Earth's sons?

"Umm, what do you mean, Miss?" Inui asked.

"I mean are you all humans?" she asked.

"Yes, we are" Inui said uncomfortably, somehow this place just get weirder and weirder.

"How did you all get in?" She asked again.

"We…umm…we fell down a well" said Eiji.

"Humph, that's what the first boy said" she said. Tezuka narrowed his eyes from the mentioning the first boy. '_Did she mean Echizen?_' Tezuka thought.

"Anyways, since you're all humans, I suggest to get out of here" she said.

"I'm sorry, Miss but we need to find our friend," said Fuji.

"You mean that little brat with those dark golden eyes. You don't need to worry about him, he's fine here but not you guys"

"What do you mean by that?" Kawamura asked.

"Maybe I should start from the introduction. The name's Aria and everything around you see, smell, taste, and feel is a magical land called Herisis"

"…Herisis" the regulars repeats the word since it sounds so cool.

* * *

I'll leave it here, wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
